


Fairytales are not for kids only

by Manuka



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuka/pseuds/Manuka
Summary: Helbindi doesn't believe in fairytales.





	Fairytales are not for kids only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first text here and the first I wrote in english (I hope there are no mistakes left). This is a slight AU in which Helbindi doesn't die; I hope you'll enjoy it even if it's very short !

Sometimes, Ylgr asks him to read her some fairytales. He never managed to understand why she asked _him_ among all people, but he could deal with that. It’s not that he doesn’t like reading, or fairytales, but reading fairytales is so unnatural to him, it always feels _weird_.

Ylgr loves those legends about witches, dragons and other fantasy creatures. Her eyes usually sparkle with admiration and happiness when he finishes the story. He doesn’t understand why. Maybe it’s because he’s an adult, maybe it’s because he had to deal with war, death and loss, or maybe it’s because he is far too much down-to-earth, but he just can’t get why fairies and other magical creatures are so amazing to the young princess. They do not exist.

After all, if there were creatures like these, how could they let wars destroy so many lives ? How could they not act against evil, like in Ylgr’s stories ? No, fairytales only exist to allow kids to dream about a better world.

And yet… He wonders. He was a general of Muspell, he was supposed to be dead, but there he is, living in Nifl’s castle after Hríd’s army found him and Ylgr asked for him to stay. There he is, reading fairytales to the princess who often reminds him of his dead sister. There he is, befriending his former ennemies, learning their customs, and after months and months of shared living, loving them. Here he is, sharing Hríd’s bed and life. Having a family.

He owes them so much sometimes he wonders if Ylgr is not a kind of young fairy godmother herself.


End file.
